


I Love Your Paint Covered Heart

by Bloodysyren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Greece/Turkey (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	I Love Your Paint Covered Heart

“Sadik. You ready?” Heracles asked, striding into the large room in ripped grungy jeans and a tight long sleeved shirt. Sadik turned finishing taping down the plastic tarp, saving the floors from potential spills. He stood and brushed off his equally torn jeans, a slim fitting, white t-shirt and red sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows clinging to his wiry frame.

“Sure. Let’s get started.” He tossed Heracles a paintbrush. They cracked open the cans of paint and the Greek gave a start.

“Are these really the colors you want to use in this room? I mean they’re really…..bright.” Cans of electric blue, pink, green, and yellow stared him in the face.

“Yeah. Instead of doing the regular old colors like tan or white I wanted to use these colors and actually paint a mural on my walls. Something artistic and fun. Inspiring, you know?”

“Ah, I see, And you invited me over to help since you knew that I had some artistic prowess, is that it?” Heracles teased lightly. Sadik nodded to himself and dipped the brush in the vibrant pink, drawing swirls and flowers on the plain wall.

After about half an hour, two of the four walls were done. The two men relaxed over glasses of iced coffee and surveyed their handiwork. The wall that Sadik had completed was a collage of shapes and colors, a screaming combination of colours that both accosted and delighted the senses with its strange way of all coming together as a complete piece. Heracles’ wall was actually a scene of rectangular buildings of various colors with multicoloured windows and rays of the neon yellow sun streamed down and behind the buildings onto plains of vibrant green grass that led to a rolling UV coloured ocean. Sadik smiled, looking over at Heracles’ creation. It made him happy, getting to see his friend’s artwork. He could definitely see how much different they were when it came to artistic talent. The Turk stood and gripped his paintbrush firmly, helping Heracles to his feet.

“Shall we do this one together?” Sadik offered. Heracles smiled, gripping his paintbrush. They began at one corner, the wall gradually sprouting coloured growths of bright green and pink, flowers springing from the tips of these two friend’s brushes. From brain to wall.

“Hey Heracles?” Sadik questioned. The Greek turned right into the extended paintbrush, a streak of blue catching him across the nose. He flinched and dragged a line of pink over Sadik’s cheek in retaliation. The Turk’s eyes went wide, hand spreading across Heracles’ chest, streaking the white shirt with the shocking color. The Greek gripped Sadik by the shirt and crushed their mouths together, brushes staining the wall as they fell. The two fell to the plastic-covered floor, small drips staining their clothing as they wrestled with each other’s clothing, stripping off sweatshirt and jeans, hands fumbling with belts, fingers searching between legs and climbing heaving chests. The wall left unfinished, forgotten while passions raged.

“Ah…Sadik, quickly.” Heracles panted, running a hand through his hair, streaking it with blue. The Turk wiggled out of his jeans and shoved a hand between Heracles’ legs, making him flinch in anticipation. Sprawled out on the floor, Sadik crawled between the Greek’s legs, swallowing him whole, that head of silken hair bobbing between Heracles’ thighs. A sharp gasp filled the room, searching fingers delving deep into that warm cavern. Heracles fisted his hands into Sadik’s hair, the paint still wet clung to that short mane. The Turk quickly found the condom stashed in his pocket and tore it open with his teeth, unable to wait anymore. He pushed himself against Heracles’ entrance.

“Is this how you want it?” His question was met with a nod, hearing a whimper of pleasure as he pushed in roughly, feeling those walls close in around him, tight and hot. Hands clawed at his back as knees were lifted, wrapping tightly around his hips. Streaks of neon paint marred Sadik’s flesh, blunt nails scraping down his back as that perfect mouth spilled curses, moans, and whispers of love and passion. Heracles cried out, feeling the Turk speed up, so close to the edge. He raised his knees more, feeling that hard shaft deeper inside him, making him lose control.

Sadik’s hand shot out for that smooth cock between the Greek’s legs, stroking him roughly, loving the impassioned cries spilling from those kiss-bruised lips. Heracles’ body tightened as he spilled over Sadik’s hand with a cry. Just a few more thrusts and the Turk was pushed over the edge into ecstasy. They lay there, laying against one another, chests heaving beautifully, flushed and spent. Sadik pulled out slowly, feeling those walls close in on his softening member, pushing him out. He peeled off the condom and tossed it in the trash, collapsing next to Heracles, turning to plant a kiss on his cheek thankfully. 

“I think we’re done for the day.” Sadik said, still breathing heavily. Heracles turned to him, eyeing the Turk with a smile.

“But the last wall isn’t done yet…” Heracles sat up, putting his hand straight into the pan of pink paint, pouting slightly. Sadik got a light in his eyes and followed suit, slamming his hand into the tin of blue paint. He crawled over to the last blank wall and flung his hand out, streaks of finger-wide blue crossed the wall, swirling and sharply angling down. Heracles stood up and crossed the pink paint over the blue, long arches of green and yellow intermingling across the wall. They spent the better part of an hour flinging paint onto this final wall, spreading it around, making shapes and patterns, just like little kids. When they had finally finished, sitting in the middle of the room, back to back, Sadik finally said,

“There, all four walls are finished. That didn’t take too long.”

“But this one will have to be repainted. We just made a huge mess, like children.” Heracles replied, staring down at his hands, covered in the four neon colors.

“Hell no! This one is my favourite.” Sadik spouted. “It’s gonna stay like that forever! A reminder of how much you helped out today. It’s a symbol of our friendship.” The Turk said with a grin. Heracles turned and locked lips with Sadik, hands gripping those strong thighs, a smile on that luscious mouth.


End file.
